pokemonambientfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Ambient Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the wiki! This is the best resource about the fanmade game idea, Pokémon Ambient. This idea has been in development since 2008. It is originally designed to be played on a personal computer with a mouse and keyboard. Ambient This idea was created by Serene Ambience. He started Ambient while sitting in his college lecture hall. He began filling in his notebooks with ideas and concept of his favorite series, Pokémon. Several spiral-bound notebooks filled with information, concepts, plots, artwork, and more were ready to start his dream of creating an actual game. The game was designed to be constructed on the Essentials Kit for RPG Maker XP but later discontinued due to its closure. Ambient is still in concept but anyone is welcome to join and help distribute to this dream! Story This idea is set in the tropical region of Serene. Imagine a large continent alongside many islands near its shores. Each island differs in size, temperature, lifestyle, and Pokémon. The mainland has vast jungles, a sandy desert, and two fiery volcanoes. The Pokémon in this tropical paradise appears differently than those of other regions. It is said to be a very popular tourist destination, drawing the attention of many famous Pokémon characters. It has been known as "the Bustling Oasis of the Pokémon World." This region has many cultures of people. The natives of this land protect their customs and traditions, living in prosperity for centuries. They have built large structures and cities, conquered the harsh tropical rain forests, and partnered with the local Pokémon. The humans of this world bond with Pokémon keeping them as pets, battle in competitions, or just live amongst. Each Pokémon has unique characteristics and abilities. You have lived your entire life, which is a total of seventeen years, in Tricott Town. Your parents are starting to get disappointed because you have yet to acquire your first Pokémon partner. After some force from your loving parents, you are soon at the front steps of Professor Palm's Laboratory. The renown Professor Palm is the local region professor who studies the instincts and traits of Pokémon. You head inside and find a comedic professor, delighted to finally show you how to catch your very first Pokémon. As you head out with your new buddy, you overhear some dreadful information about the region's government, Team Static. Team Static was seen imprisoning citizens for protesting industrial development plans in Silk City. Recently the police force has been working with Team Static. As a result, Team Static has full political control over the region. The news of a rebellion has rumored a little over a year. Many riots and protests have formed against Team Static. You plan to find the rumored underground rebel group calling themselves the Dynamic Squad and aid them in their efforts. You will travel far and wide, discover spiraling mysterious, and find yourself shocked by Team Static! Contribution This idea is open to the public. It will be monitored by its creator for any malicious edits and they will be reverted. This following can be changed without penalty: * Artists can create their versions of these locations, creatures, or concepts. * Composers can create their versions of this concept's soundtrack. Legal This fan-made idea is created by SereneAmbience. All rights reserved. All rights to © PokémonTM content used in this project belong to the following parties: Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, and any of its affiliated parties. These images and content are only being used to describe this fanmade game idea. __NOEDITSECTION__